


Ask yourself

by marginalia



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Episode 6, M/M, idiot boys, kissathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Saint hopes they can edit out the moan in post, but then again, maybe he doesn’t.::Look, you can't tell me they shot this scene as themselves and not expect me to feel some kind of way about it. Kissathon prompt of "awkward kisses, bumping noses".
Relationships: Fighter/Tutor (Why R U?: The Series), Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 9
Kudos: 225
Collections: Kissathon





	Ask yourself

Tutor hovers for a moment, balancing his weight above Fighter. He finally understands everything, or he thinks he does, and he’s determined to force a choice, to make Fighter admit none of this has been just teasing.

He hears Fighter’s quick breaths, sees fear in his eyes, but what kind of fear? Fear that this will happen? Or fear that it won’t? He looks at Fighter’s parted lips, leans in, and... it’s a mess. Bad angle, teeth clashing, noses bumping...

“Cut,” says the director. Again.

Saint sits back on his heels and sighs. “Sorry, sorry,” he says. “I don’t know what the problem is.” He reaches up to run his fingers through his hair, but stops just before the stylist has a heart attack.

Zee props himself up on his elbows and hums for a moment. “We could...”

“No,” the director says. “You know what? You’re both overthinking this. How about we try a throwaway? Just go in as yourselves, mess around a little, loosen up, then we’ll reset.”

Saint looks at Zee looks at Saint, searching, weighing the risk, and deciding. “Okay,” Saint says. “We can try it.”

The director nods. “Okay and, action.”

This time there’s no hesitation; Saint crawling up Zee, shoving him back against the cushions, biting his lip. Enough of the fucking around, enough of the teasing. He remembers where he is just in time - “think of the rating” echoing in his head - but not enough to stop his hand as it traces the length of Zee’s torso, reaching down to palm him through his jeans as they kiss and kiss and kiss.

They pull apart for a moment, breathing hard, staring harder, and as Saint moves back in, starving, Zee pushes, flipping Saint onto his back. Saint hopes they can edit out the moan in post, but then again, maybe he doesn’t.

Zee’s the one hovering now, watching, looking at Saint like he’s some kind of a miracle, and when Saint can’t take it anymore he surges up, tugging at Zee’s hair, the heat of Zee kneeling between his legs like he was always meant to be there. Zee’s hand is on him now, moving in from his thigh, and then it’s Fighter breaking the kiss, Tutor staring back, hurt and confused and so, so frustrated.

“I think we should stop,” Fighter says, throwing Tutor’s words back at him.

“And, cut. That was great, guys!”

Saint sits at the edge of Tutor’s couch, wondering what just happened, trying to center himself. Zee edges closer, laces their fingers together. “Hey,” he says, nuzzling lightly at Saint’s cheek, “You’re good. We’re good.”

Saint isn’t so sure about that, but he hopes that soon they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I watch BL now; come yell with me about it on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/letterboxed).


End file.
